Kodachi Kuno
Kodachi Kuno is one of the major villains of Divine Blood. She's psychotic, obviously a skilled biologist and martial artist. At present she has been confirmed to have been killed twenty times. History Can be found by reading Divine Blood Physical Abilities Though she wasn’t born on December 24, 1984 Kodachi discovered a way to make herself partially whispered through a series of various drugs she created. She just has to re-administer those same drugs again and the enlightenment comes. Her area of focus (most whispered have one) is biology and she's less able to access black tech outside her desired field. Basically, she's a half-step between normal humans and Kaname, Tessa and the rest. But she does have the most important part of being a whispered all the time, Resonance. Resonance lets her merge over into the minds of anyone able to contact her own mind, which lets her insure that no one will ever see the last of me. It is not like possession it is more like she replaces them. A demon can possess a person, but when they leave, the person is back to themselves. But Kodachi is like a virus that goes in to the cell and takes it over to make more of itself. Every time Kodachi copy’s herself, it makes it that much harder to kill her finally. However Kodachi is nothing if not vain so losing her appearance didn’t appeal to her at all. So she has a has bodies that look like her Kodachi harvests her own reproductive cells, matures them to eggs, artificially inseminates them with DNA taken from the paranormal community and matures the fetus artificially. A woman is born with as many as two million follicles that could possibly mature into eggs. Most of those die by the time we reach puberty, and of the hundreds of thousands that remain, only four hundred or so will successfully mature. Of those, only a rare few will be fertilized. This was she is always able to find or make a daughter with just the right touch of mental ability to hold her soul. Daughters Ichi Only one Ichi has been shown in the series so it not known exactly what their power is. However it is known that the Ichi branch attempted a rebellion and managed to reportedly kill seven of Kodachi's bodies. Because of this Kodachi quit training her daughters. They're basically biological byproduct and cannon fodder to her. in addition to this Kodachi initiated a sort of biological control her daughters have to be repeatedly injected with vitamin supplements or they will die. Ni The Ni batch are all sensors of one variety or another. In addition while members of the other branches have slender gymnastic bodies. Slim shoulders, five foot two and five foot four when they finish. Long slender legs, perfect handful breasts. Not a single bit of wasted flesh or mass. Members of the Ni can be described as extremely voluptuous. San The San batch are physical adepts. Yon Yons are all projectors, Go The Go batch are mental prodigies and are known for producing many psychics. Deaths Currently on the Kodachi kill scoreboard McAllen(Mithril) - 1 Nimu Ichi(Dachi-Akiras) - 1 Sango Ichi (Dachi-Akiras) - 1 Muya Ichi (Daichi-Akiras) -1 Ichiyon Ichi (Daichi-Akiras) - 1 Gosan Ichi (Daichi-Akiras) - 1 Deimosu Satomi(Civilian) - 1 Morrigan(Asgard) - 1 Hermes(Asgard) - 1 Kishimo-Jin(Asgard) - 1 Lilith(Nifelheim) - 1 Asmodeus(Nifelheim) - 1 Veles(Nifelheim) - 1 Castle(Nifelheim) - 1 Teal'C(SG) - 1 Ronan(SG) - 1 Yonshichi Ichi (Daichi-Akiras) - 2 O'Neil(SG) - 2 Kurz Weber(Mithril) - 2 Shichimu Ni (Daichi Akiras) - 11 Category:Divine Blood